


The Unveiling

by Crazychris



Series: alternate universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychris/pseuds/Crazychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of the series that am working on currently, its based on Revenge of the sith, when anakin cuts mace windus arm and becomes darth vader, but what will the outcome be when his padawan interferes?</p>
<p>each part of the series builds up to the main event where anakin cuts windus arm, but his padawan interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unveiling

**Author's Note:**

> Now that part 2 of my Alternate Universe series is complete, took a few days to get it done, but now i feel its all done and ready for the public.  
> As always i hope you guys and girls enjoy reading this, i try my best to keep it as free of grammar errors as possible :)
> 
> so without further due...

Its early morning, the sun is rising above coruscant, the jedi temple stands out with the sun shining on it, inside ahsoka is sleeping, still having a few nightmares about what would have happened if she didn't return to the temple.

while she is trying to sleep, she hears a sound coming from her com link that is placed on her table.

"Ahsoka, this is anakin, the council request our presence at the chamber" she recognize anakin's voice, she gets out of the bed, walks to the table where the com link as well as her lightsaber is at, she puts on her clothes and answers the call from her master.

"I will be there as soon as i can master", she picks up her lightsaber and walks to the door, it opens and she looks in the hallway, Ahsoka has still not gotten over the paranoia that she had when the 3 unknown man attacked her, she looks both left and right, before she realize that she is in the temple where she is safe, she starts walking to the elevator that leads to the council chamber.  
Ahsoka approaches the elevator when she hears anakin beside her.

"did you sleep well ahsoka?" he asks her.  
"kinda" she answers with a sleepy voice, anakin knew she had nightmares from the time she was trying to live in the underworld, he knew it wasn't a easy time for her, since she had no one to trust there.

"if you need to talk about it, am here for you Ahsoka, am not gonna do the same mistake i did when you where accused of bombing the temple", he answers with a serious voice, while he looks her in the eyes.

"thank you anakin, but am fine, the nightmares are nothing", she answers with a low voice, and looks at the elevator, trying to avoid to look her master in the eyes, she knew that anakin just wanted to help her.  
Anakin presses the button that calls for the elevator and after a few moments the elevator door opens, they are greeted by Kenobi who is already in the elevator.

"good morning to you both, i was just about to check if you got my message anakin"

"good morning to you as well master, and i did get the message, i was just getting ahsoka" anakin answers obi-wan with a slighty annoyed voice.

"how are you holding up ahsoka? did you have a well rested sleep?" obi-wan asks and looks at ahsoka while putting his hands on ahsoka's shoulder.

"am fine master, and yes i did get a well rested sleep, thank you for asking" ahsoka answers while looking at obi-wan with a smile on her face, Obi-wan knew that ahsoka had some difficulties trying to forgot the time she spent down in courscant underworld.

anakin and ahsoka stepped into the elevator along with Obi-wan, the door closed and the elevator started moving up to the chamber.

"You know if you need to talk about it ahsoka, both me and anakin are here to listen" obi-wan put his hands on ahsoka's shoulder in an attempt of getting her to face him, but she keeps her face faced down on the floor.

"am fine Obi-wan, thank you for the offer master", ahsoka answers while looking down the floor, trying to avoid looking obi-wan in the face.

the elevator comes to a stop and the door opens, anakin and ahsoka walks to the center of the room, while obi-wan makes it over to his chair and sits down.

"Assignments we have, for both of you" Yoda says, while looking at ahsoka with a warm smile trying to make her feel like home.

"what is the assignment master?" anakin asks with a curious voice.

Yoda looks over to obi-wan.

"Its a simple guard mission, you are to transport 2 politics from coruscant to Naboo, i know you dont like politics anakin, all that needs to be done is just make sure they get to Naboo safe and sound" Obi-wan says, obi-wan knew that if a assignment was about politics, it wouldn't make him happy, not after the incident they had on alderaan where a politician drugged anakin into almost killing his master, after that day anakin, never put his trust into a politician.

"With all due respect masters, but most of you know that me and a politician dosent get along very good, isnt there anyone else who can do this?" anakin asks with a slighty angry voice.

"if we had any spare Jedi's, we would anakin, but at this time we are spread thin, if we choose to take a few Jedi's from 1 planet, then that planet could end up in separatists hand, we cant allow that." obi-wan answers anakin.

"Cmon master, it cant be that bad, plus if you want i can stay with them, or do the check ups, i dont mind doing that." Ahsoka says.

anakin looks at ahsoka "well when you say it that way, it cant be that bad, and its only for 2 days, and you could indeed do the check ups" anakin answers ahsoka, with a less angry voice.

"agreed we are then" Yoda says, and looks at Obi-wan who nodes to yoda as a yes.

"Go then, skywalker and padawan tano" yoda says and looks at anakin and ahsoka.

Ahsoka and Anakin turns and walks to the elevator door.

"Do you want to use a cruiser on this master, or just a simple transport ship?" ahsoka asks with a voice filled with enthusiasm.

"mhmm.. ill let you decided ahsoka surprise me, i just have to head to my quarter and get something, ill meet you at the hangar bay, by the time i get there, you should have come up with a decision" Anakin says and looks at ahsoka and walks to his quarters.

Ahsoka heads to the hangar " _Should we use the skywalkers cruiser or a transport ship_ " she thinks to her self.

Ahsoka arrives at the hangar bay, she meets up with rex who is accompanying them both on the mission.

"Commander, its good to see you back, what is your order, general skywalker said you would decided what we are gonna use on this mission" Rex says with his usely strict voice.

"Rex, get the cruiser ready, we are going on a 2 day trip to naboo, and make sure we got 2 quarters ready, we are gonna have 2 guests with us to Naboo, and thank you Rex, its good to be back" Ahsoka says and looks at Rex with a smile on her face.

"Yes sir, i will alert the crew to get the ship ready to take-off asap, do you know when skywalker gets here?" Rex asks with a curious voice.

"he will be her shortly, he was just getting some stuff from his quarter before we leave to Naboo" Ahsoka answers the question.

Rex walks to the sky bridge that leads into the Venator Cruiser that had a red color bridge, which signaled as a jedi cruiser.

Ahsoka decides to wait til Skywalker arrives, and in a short moment Anakin walks over to Ashoka and asks "So what is it gonna be Snips?"

"I decided that we are gonna use the Resolute on this 1, if you dont mind master?" Ahsoka asks

"i would say that is a excellent choice for this mission" Anakin says and looks at Ahsoka with a proud face.

"Now lets go, dont wanna be late on our arrival at Naboo do we?" Anakin asks.

"No master we should not" Ahsoka says and starts the journey across the sky bridge which leads into the venator cruiser.

they enter the ship and heads to the elevator that goes to the bridge.

the elevator door opens and Ahsoka and Anakin walks into it, the door closes and the elevator starts moving up.

"our guest should be here very soon, are the quest quarters ready for their arrival?" Anakin asks and looks at his padawan.

"i told Rex to get 2 quest rooms ready by the time they arrive" She says and looks at anakin.

The elevator comes to a stop and the door opens, they walk down the hallway and the blast door to the bridge opens and a voice breaks the silence "CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE" its 1 of the clone officers who screams as loud as he can, so everyone on the bridge hears it.

Anakin and Ahsoka moves to the holo table that is located in the back of the bridge, there they are greeted by admiral yularen and Captain Rex, they both salute.

"The ship is ready for take-off, and its good to see you back Ahsoka" Yularen says and looks at both Anakin and Ahsoka.

"great news, and thank you Admiral, its good being back" Ahsoka says and looks at the Admiral.

"if everything is ready, then lets head out, Admiral plot a course for Naboo and as soon as we are clear, jump to hyperspace, i will leave Ahsoka in-command while am gonna go and great our 2 guests" Anakin says and looks at his padawan.

"Understood general, we will leave as soon as we get the clear signal from ground command" Yularen says and moves to the front part of the bridge and asks for clearance to leave Coruscant.

"Dont mess things up while am gone snips" Anakin says with a funny voice in an attempt of teasing Ahsoka.

"Dont worry about me, sure you can handle our guest skyguy" Ahsoka replies also with a funny voice in an attempt of teasing Anakin.

"Very funny snips, dont you worry about me, ill be find, just make sure we leave as soon as we got green light from ground command" Anakin says and heads to the elevator.

Yularen walks to the holo table where Ahsoka is "We got the green light from ground command" Yularen says and waits for further orders.

Ahsoka lifts her wrist up and turns on the com-link on her arm and opens a channel to her master.

"We are ready to leave Master, is our guest aboard?" Ahsoka asks, the com link stays quiet for a moment.

"Our guest is aboard, go ahead and fire up the ship and start the trip to Naboo" Anakin says, Ahsoka closes the channel between her and Anakin "You heard him admiral, fire up the engines and head to Naboo" Ahsoka says.

"Understood Commander" Yularen says and heads to the front of the bridge and after a quick moment the ship's engines starts and the ship takes off from the ship yard and heads out to space.

Once the ship entered the planet orbit it went passed the republic blockade that consisted of a few venator cruisers and a few smaller ships, once it got clear it jumped to hyperspace.

the trip was estimated to last roughly around 2 days, Ahsoka, Anakin, Captain Rex and Yularen was all 4 standing around the holo table and planning their trip back to courscant, this was a just-in-case plan if things went south and they got a visit by their lovely friends the Separatists.

* * *

It had been a day since they left Coruscant, Yularen was as always manning the bridge and making sure the ship was arriving at Naboo in time, while Anakin and Ahsoka was down in the hangar doing some maintenance on their jedi fighter's, While Ashoka and Anakin was working on their fighters, the ship violently came to a stop causing a powerful G-effect across the ship, making everyone fall and causing the gun ship and a few fighters to almost flip on their side, ahsoka and anakin almost got both their fighter over them, but in the neck of the time, they used the force to hold their fighters up and not squeezing them, they moved the fighters away from them and jumped on their feet, Anakin quickly contacted Yularen.

"This is general Skywalker calling the bridge, what in the force happened?" anakin said with a slighty angry voice, the com link stayed silence for a moment.

"Sorry general but we have no clue what happened sir, we are working on finding out what caused us to jump out of hyperspace" Yularen said with a confused voice.

"Officer what caused us to jump out of the hyperspace?" Yularen asked 1 of the ships officer "I dont know sir, but by looking at the logs, something or someone dropped us out of the hyperspace manually" the Officer said to Yularen.

"Did you hear that General?" Yularen asked.

"I got it Admiral, me and Ahsoka will head to the engine room and find out what or who caused this, whats the status of the ship, is there any damage or?" Anakin asked.

"There are reports of injuries across the ship sir, and there is a haul breach in sector 5B, we are trying to get in touch with someone there, but it seems all communication there has been broken" Yularen said while he was talking to other bridge officers in an attempt of finding out what caused the ship to jump out of the hyperspace and to avoid the bridge to become a panic sone.

"Seal of the sector admiral and send a squad of clones with protection gear to see if we got any survivors, Skywalker out" Anakin said and closed the channel.

"Lets go snips, we gotta find out what caused this" Anakin said and looked at Ahsoka.

"Why are we going to the Engine room and not the bridge master?" Ahsoka asked with a confused voice.

"All the Venator cruiser has a fail switch on the hyper drive incase it overloads during a hyperspace run" Anakin said while both Ahsoka and Skywalker was running to the elevator that would bring them down the engine room.

"the only reason why we just had a violent behavior from the ship when we dropped out of hyperspace, would be if someone in the engine room activated the fail switch" Anakin said while trying to think of who would want to do this.

"Well that explains it, but it cant be that many people who has access to the engine room right?" Ahsoka asks while running to the elevator.

"If i remember correctly there is only 6 people on the entire ship who has access to it, thats you, me, the admiral and 3 engineers" Anakin said, they reached the elevator, the door opend and a engineer fell out of elevator, both Ahsoka and Anakin jumped back a meter, they were both taken completely by surprise, Anakin approached the engineer and tried looking for a pulse, but nothing "He is gone" Anakin said and turned the body around, the wound had a marking of the lightsaber, it started on the left arm and went across his chest.

"Admiral this is skywalker, but the ship in red alert and seal of the bridge as well as the engine room, we might have a unwanted visitor on the ship, we just stumble on a dead engineer who was killed by a lightsaber."  Anakin said.

While Anakin was talking to Yularen, Ahsoka felt something down in the engine room, something dangerous, since the force tired to tell her that it is not safe down there.

"Do you feel it master?" Ahsoka asked while looking at Anakin with a scary look.

"yes, somethings down there, we gotta find out what" Anakin said while looking at Ahsoka, and trying to sense what exactly was down there.

"you sure its a good idea, i think we should at least get Rex to bring a squad of clones with him and meet us here" Ahsoka says with a slighty scary voice, whatever was down there, made Ahsoka feel very uncomfortable and scared.

"Good idea Ahsoka, dont worry am right beside you" Anakin said while trying to comfort Ahsoka, he could sense that Ahsoka felt very uncomfortable and scared by whatever was down there.

"Rex this is Skywalker, do you read me?" Anakin said while waiting for Rex to respond.

"Yes sir am here, are you and Ahsoka fine?" Rex asked.

"We are both fine, i need you to bring a squad of clones and meet me and Ashoka by the engine room elevator down at the hanger bay." Anakin answers.

"Yes sir, i will be there as soon as i can" Rex responded and closed the channel, Anakin stood up and put his hand on ahsoka's shoulder.

"Dont worry about it Ahsoka, i know your scared but by being scared its gonna make our job harder" Anakin says and looks at Ahsoka trying to make her forget about whatever was down there.

moments later Rex arrived with a squad of his best men "We are ready for your orders sir" Rex answered with a serious voice.

"Good, we are gonna head down to the engine room and find out what caused us to jump out of hyper space, got it?" Anakin said with a dead serious voice.

"Ready when you are sir" Rex answered having his guns ready incase they ran into hostiles when they arrived at the engine room.

They walked into the elevator, the door closed and it started moving down, Ahsoka didnt feel any better, in fact, she started feeling worst for each meter the elevator moved down.

"Are you ok Ashoka, you look like you seen something horrible" Anakin said while holding her close to him.

"I dont know but whatever its down there is scaring the force out of me, i dont like it master" She says and tightening her grip around anakin.

Anakin had never seen Ahsoka this scared during her time as his padawan, he knew whatever was down there was not being friendly at all to Ahsoka.

the elevator stooped and the door opend, all the lights was off, the troopers turned on the lights on their helmet and blasters, as well as rex, they slowly moved out of the elevator creating a 180 safety perimeter.

Anakin and Ahsoka both grabbed their lightsaber and was ready to ignite it, they moved slowly to the control panel, the clones went then to create a 360 perimeter around Ahsoka and Anakin, they scanned the entire place from top to bottom, they saw nothing but Ahsoka and Anakin still felt the presence of whatever was down here.

they got the control panel, it was fried, it was filled with a x made by either 1 or 2 lightsaber, next to the control panel was 2 dead engineers, same injury as the 1 they encounter at the elevator, a cut across the chest, 1 of the engineers were stil holding his pistol in his hand.

anakin saw the metal panel below the control panel, which was for maintenance, he opend it, the wires and circuits where intact, he started working on trying to hotwire the panel so the lights could at least come back.

thats when something jumped from the roof and landed a few meters in-front of them, it defiantly had 2 legs and had a shape of a human or something similar.

"GENERAL WE GOT COMPANY" 1 of the troopers screamed, both Ahsoka and Anakin was quick on turning around and igniting both their lightsaber, the room was light up by the lightsaber, the unknown person who was just standing still, ignite his own lightsaber, it was red colored.

"now what is a sith doing aboard my ship, last time i checked, sith where off-limit" anakin said, but he quickly recognized the person, he had a feeling he had seen him before, it was 1 of the quest who had impersonated a politician.

"Sith no, i used to be 1, but my master left me, since i was to hard to control, and i actually came to warn you and your jedi order, but it didn't go as planned as you see" the person said.

"Right, if you are here to warn us about the war, then i hate to say it your a year off pal, it started a long time ago" anakin said while having his saber aimed the person.

"oh am not here to warn about the war, am here to warn about the end of it" the person said.

"What do you know about how the war ends you are just a deserted sith" Ahsoka quickly responded.

"i know a few things about the future including your and anakin's" the sith responded.

"how can you possibly know about our future?" anakin asked with a funny voice.

"i knew you weren't gonna believe me that easy, i knew it was a wast of time" the sith said and did a chocking grip on the clone troopers and threw them across the room, rex was knocked out, the sith then turned is eyes to the 2 jedis he was facing.

"you are so gonna regret that" Ahsoka said with a angry voice, but before they could think of their move the sith jumped twords them with his lightsaber ready to strike.

all 3 lightsabers collided with each other causing sparks to fly all over the place, it was a intense fight, Ahsoka and anakin was trying to dodge all the slashes that the sith threw at them, it was hard but they manage to dodge them.

eventually Ahsoka got the advantage and manage to cut the sith hand, the lightsaber dropped to the ground and the sith screamed of pain, but it didn't last long before anakin sent his blue colored saber through the sith's chest.

the sith fell over and layed on his back, waiting to die, Ahsoka and Anakin approached the dying sith laying on the ground, the sith looked at them before he said his last words.

"Mark my words, the end of the jedi order is near, darth sidious will return and after that the sith will rule the galaxy once again" the sith said with a dying voice, and then closed his eyes and took his final breath.

Anakin and Ahsoka was shocked of what the sith said, they both knew that its just a matter of time before the sith returns, but they never knew it was this close.

the troopers woke up by seeing anakin and Ahsoka standing over the dead body.

"We have to alert the council right away" anakin said while rushing to the elevator.

"How are we gonna get back to courscant when our hyper drive is broken" Ahsoka yelled to Anakin who was running to the elevator.

"Find a way to fix it Ahsoka, and that fast" Anakin shouted back, as he reached the elevator and the door closed.

" _great, how am i suppose to find a way to fix the hyper drive when the control panel is fried_ " Ahsoka thought to her self, while trying to figure out a way to fix the hyper drive.

* * *

 

**To be continued.....**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story, as always feed back is welcomed, tell me what you think? was it bad? did i end it at the wrong time?


End file.
